nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Aschenbringer
Der Aschenbringer ist die legendäre Klinge des Scharlachroten Hochlord Mograine. Magni Bronzebart fertigte ihm dieses Schwert, welches ein Fluch gegen alle Untoten war. Das Schwert und Mograine wurden so genannt, weil seine rasenden Schläge auf dem Schlachtfeld die Geißel so schnell zu fall brachten, dass er von fallender Asche umgeben wurde. Hintergrund Der ursprüngliche Aschenbringer wurde einst von dem mächtigen Hochlord Mograine, dem Begründer des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges, geführt. Er entstand aus einem Kristall, den Mograine einem Orc während der Schlacht am Schwarzfels abnahm. Die dunkle Auraa des Kristalls jedoch verstümmelte Mograines Hand. Viele Jahre später, als Gerüchte über eine Seuche in den Nordlanden umgingen, suchte Mograine bei seinen Freunden Rat, bezüglich des Kristalls. Einer davon, der spätere Hochinquisitor Schönufer meinte, der Kristall wäre dämonisch und schoß einen Strahl heilger Energie auf ihn ab. Zu ihrem Erstaunen glühte der Kristall hell auf und Mograines Hand verheilte in Sekundenschnelle. Mograine beschloss, den Kristall in ein Schwert zu schmieden, um gegen kommende Gefahren gewappnet zu sein und mit Magni Bronzebarts Hilfe fertigte er den Aschenbringer. Der Name Aschenbringer bezieht sich sowohl auf das Schwert selbst, als auch auf dessen Besitzer, denn Mograine gab einen Teil seiner eigenen Seele in das Schwert. Hochlord Mograine bekam diesen Spitznamen von seinen Soldaten, nachdem sie im Kampf sahen, wie er mit heiligem Licht eine glühende Schneise der Vernichtung in seine Gegner schlug und so von seinen Feinden nichts als Asche zurückließ. Mograines Sohn, erwies sich jedoch als nicht so standhaft und rein wie sein Vater. Er unterlag dem Einfluss des „Obersten Kreuzzüglers", welcher einen Handel mit Balnazzar abgeschlossen hatte, um Mograine in die Falle zu locken. Er half den Untoten einen Hinterhalt für seinen Vater den Hochlord zu legen, bei dem Mograine umkommen sollte. Lediglich Mograines treueste Begleiter, Hochinquisitor Schönufer, und Mograines Sohn selbst begleiteten den legendären Helden in die verdorbene Stadt Stratholme, wo die Falle zuschnappen sollte. Kurz nach der Ankunft der kleinen Truppe materialisierten sich die Untoten, stürzten sich mit Inbrunst auf Mograine – und starben. Mehr als 1.000 Gegner wurden von dem mächtigen Hochlord und seinem legendären Schwert dahin gemetzelt. Jedoch hatte Mograine nicht mit der Niederträchtigkeit seines Sohnes gerechnet. Während der Hochlord seinen treuen Begleiter Hochinquisitor Schönufer unter den zahlreichen Leichen suchte, nahm Mograines verdorbener Sohn das Schwert seines Vaters an sich und rammte es ihm von hinten durchs Herz. Die einst reine Klinge, untrennbar mit seinem Besitzer verbunden, wurde durch diesen unglaublichen Akt des Verrats verdorben. Aber nicht nur das Schwert, auch der Hochlord wurde durch diese Tat korrumpiert und zu einem Vasallen von Kel'Thuzad, einem Todesritter in Naxxramas. Nachdem Schönufer sich befreiet hatte, eilte er ins Scharlachrote Kloster, um dort vom Verrat des Obersten Kreuzzüglers zu berichten. Nach kurzer Zeit ereilte auch den Hochinquisitor der Tod durch Verrat, doch gelang es ihm zuvor einigen Anhängern des Klosters von dem Hinterhalt zu berichten, die daraufhin die "Argentumdämmerung" als Gegenbewegung zum nun verdorbenen |Scharlachroten Kreuzzug gründeten. World of Warcraft: Aschenbringer. Micky Neilson. Panini. 22. Mai 2009. ISBN 3-86607-802-1. * Siehe auch: Comic Sonderband: Aschenbringer Neue Freundschaften thumb|Der verderbte Aschenbringer ([[TCG RoF 182)]] Auch heute noch ist der einst mächtige Hochlord ein Sklave. Er befindet sich im Todesflügel der Instanz Naxxramas und ist Teil der Begegnung mit den vier Todesrittern. Hier beginnt möglicherweise für euch der Weg zum Erwerb des legendären Aschenbringers. Gelingt es jemanden die vier Todesritter zu vernichten, so besteht die Chance, dass man den nun verdorbenen Aschenbringer erbeutet – das berühmte Schwert von Mograine. Selbst nach so langer Zeit ist es noch sehr mächtig und belastet den Träger auf zweierlei Weise. Es verringert die Gesundheit und senkt den Ruf bei der Fraktion "Argentumdämmerung" temporär auf den Status „Hasserfüllt“. Betritt man jedoch mit dem angelegten Schwert das Scharlachrote Kloster, so wird das Schwert offensichtlich von den heimischen Kreuzzüglern wieder erkannt. Niemand greift den Träger an. Stattdessen verbeugen sich alle. Sobald man den Kommandanten Mograine erreicht, erscheint der Geist des Hochlords und streckt seinen verräterischen Sohn nieder. In einer versteckten Kammer entdeckt man schließlich den Geist von Hochinquisitor Schönufer. Er erzählt nun noch einmal die Geschichte, die zum Fall seines Meisters führte und enthüllt eine weitere, nützliche Information: Es existiert noch ein weiterer Sohn Mograines. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder ist dieser Sohn jedoch reinen Herzens und laut Schönufer der einzige Mensch, der über das Wissen verfügt, das verderbte Schwert zu reinigen. Nur mit seiner Hilfe kann man die ursprüngliche, legendäre Macht der Waffe wieder herstellen. Das ganze hat nur einen Haken: Dieser zweite Sohn Mograines befindet sich in der Scherbenwelt. http://www.buffed.de Doch es kam nie dazu, ihn zu diesem Sohn zu bringen, denn der Todesritter Darion Mograine nahm den Aschenbringer an sich, um die Menschen zu vernichten. Er zog mit der legendären Waffe gegen eine Gruppe der Argentumdämmerung, doch der Paladin Tirion Fordring stellte sich ihm. Der Lichkönig erschien und griff Tirion an, während er zu den Todesrittern sagte, sie seien lediglich seine Köder gewesen. Zuerst sah es so aus, als würde der Paladin unterliegen, doch Hochlord Mograines Sohn, Darion Mograine, übergab den Aschenbringer an den Paladin, in dessen reiner Hand das Schwert wieder zu seiner alten Macht zurückfand. Tirion Fordring ist nun der neue Aschenbringer. Entstehung Die Geschichte der Entstehung von Aschenbringer wird in den Höhlen der Zeit: Das alte Hügelland im Gasthaus des alten Süderstade dargestellt. Das Event beginnt, sobald man sich den versammelten Menschen im Gasthaus um Hochlord Mograine nähert. World of Warcraft: Legion thumb|250px|Vorschau Aschenbringer (10.08.2015) Mit der Erweiterung World of Warcraft: Legion ist "Aschenbringer" als Artefaktwaffe (Zweihandschwert) für Vergeltungspaladine im Spiel erhältlich. Es heißt, dass dieses von Magni Bronzebart geschmiedete Schwert die Macht des Lichts auf seinen Besitzer überträgt, ihre Feinde zu Asche zu verbrennen. Blizzard Entertainment: Legion (offizielle Homepage) Der Name Aschenbringer erfüllt schon lange die Herzen all derer, die seine Macht zu spüren bekommen haben, mit Furcht. Dass er nun in die Hände des Vergeltungspaladins gefallen ist, ist kein Zufall, richtet dieser doch bereitwillig all jene, die gerichtet werden müssen. König Magni Bronzebart schmiedete den Aschenbringer aus einem Stück Kristall, das mithilfe des Heiligen Lichts gereinigt worden war. Dadurch erhielt das Schwert eigenartige Lichtkräfte. Es wurde nach seiner Fähigkeit benannt, Untote niederzustrecken, denn nach seinem Einsatz blieb nur Asche zurück. Der Aschenbringer hatte viele Träger und diente sowohl dem Licht als auch dem Schatten, bevor er in die Hände des legendären Paladins Tirion Fordring fiel, der mit ihm Frostgram, die Runenklinge des Lichkönigs, hoch oben auf der Eiskronenzitadelle zerschmetterte. Seitdem trägt Tirion den Aschenbringer stets bei sich. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Paladin Das Abenteuer * Quest 98: Suche nach Führung * Quest 98: Frieden wahren * Quest 98: Heiliger Boden * Quest 98: Das Licht offenbart * Quest 98: Die Hoffnung siegt * Quest 98: Die Suche nach dem Hochlord Vorlagen * Vorlage "Verderbtes Andenken" - Objekt: Herz der Verderbnis. Beschreibung: Ein düsterer Einblick in eine Vergangenheit, die der Aschenbringer hinter sich ließ und von der viele hofften, dass sie niemals wiederaufleben würde. ** Benötigt: Artefaktweisheitsstufe 6+ ** Herkunft: Quest 110: Walking in Shadows ** Hinweis: *** Erbeutet den Kopf von Nefarian im Pechschwingenhort. *** Kopiert Ein vollständiges Exemplar von "Nat Pagles Handbuch für Extremangler", welches aus zwei Teilen besteht, die ihr kombinieren müsst. Beide müsst ihr von Schwester Elda kombinieren lassen. **** Den 1. Teil bekommt ihr im Düsterbruch, in dem ihr einen verstaubten Folianten erbeutet. **** Den 2. Teil bekommt ihr im Alteractal, wenn ihr Spieler tötet und nach Beute durchsucht. *** Bringt diese Gegenstände zu Prinz Tortheldrin im Düsterbruch und gebt sie ab. *** Danach müsst ihr zum Bollwerk in Tirisfal und mit dem Wanderer sprechen, der über Timolain spricht. Dieser Wanderer wird euch bitten das Journal von Großinquisotorin Isillien zu finden. *** Holt euch Timolains Phylakterium, in dem ihr einen Schleim tötet. Besiegt Timolain und erbeutet den Splitter der Finsternis. * Kehrt zurück in Eure Klassenordenshalle und beendet die Quest 110: Walking in Shadows. Vanion.eu: http://www.vanion.eu/news/ubersicht-die-geheimen-artefakt-designs-arkan-magier-mogen-schafe-15398 Geschichte thumb|120px|Im [[Buchband der Uralten Könige]] Die Geschichte des "Aschenbringers" können Paladine durch Artefaktforschungen bei Schwester Elda in der "Buchband der Uralten Könige" im Sanktum des Lichts nachlesen: Nachzulesen in "Buchband der Uralten Könige"; Sanktum des Lichts. Quelle: Artefaktforschung. Ihr seid nun im Besitz einer der bekanntesten und berühmtesten Waffen, die je erschaffen wurden. Der Aschenbringer war einst der Schrecken der Untoten (dann für eine Weile eine der mächtigsten Waffen der Geißel) und hatte maßgeblichen Anteil am Aufstieg und Fall von Fürsten, Reichen und Königen - gleich ob lebendig oder untot. Er wurde im Namen des Guten und des Bösen eingesetzt und nun befindet er sich in Euren Händen. Führt ihn wohlüberlegt. Teil 1 Nur wenige bekannte Artefakte oder Relikte können mit der legendären Abstammung des Aschenbringers mithalten. Seine Ursprünge lassen sich bis zum Zweiten Krieg zwischen Orcs und Menschen zurückverfolgen. Dort auf dem Schlachtfeld fiel dem bekannten Hochlord Alexandros Mograine eine dunkle Kugel in die Hände. Obwohl Alexandros zunächst dachte, bei dem Artefakt handele es sich um eine lebendige Verkörperung des Schattens, war er davon überzeugt, dass man eines Tages daraus eine Waffe der Rechtschaffenheit würde schmieden können. Alexandros' Vision wurde Wirklichkeit und diese Waffe wurde der Aschenbringer. Teil 2 Es wird behauptet, dass der Zwergenkönig Magni Bronzebart - ein unvergleichlicher Waffenschmied - den Aschenbringer tief in den heiligen Hallen von Eisenschmiede herstellte. Für König Magni war es eine finstere Zeit… er betrauerte den kürzlichen Verlust seines Bruders Muradin. Der Legende nach steckte König Magni seine ganze Wut und Trauer in die Herstellung des Aschenbringers und so wurde daraus eine Waffe von unsäglicher Rachsucht und Verwüstung. Teil 3 Es steht geschrieben, dass Hochlord Alexandros Mograine Untote mit Leichtigkeit im Kampf vernichten konnte. Das Schwert in seiner Hand war wie eine Verlängerung seines Arms - ein wunderschönes, tödliches Instrument reiner Zerstörung. Während er sich einen Weg durch seine Feinde der Geißel damit schlug, hinterließ die Waffe nichts als verkohlte Knochen und wirbelnde Asche. So kam der Aschenbringer zu seinem Namen. Teil 4 In den Händen von Alexandros Morgraine brachte der Aschenbringer unvergleichlichen Zorn über die marodierenden Armeen der Geißel und ließ ihre Zahl ins Nichts zusammenschrumpfen. So geschah es, dass Mann und Waffe zu einer Einheit zu verschmelzen schienen. Der Name Aschenbringer wurde zu einer Legende. Er wurde nicht nur der furchterregenden Klinge zugeschrieben, sondern auch dem unerbittlichen Ritter, der sie führte. Teil 5 Auszug der Aussage von Schönufer, Ratgeber von Hochlord Alexandros Mograine, kurz vor seiner Hinrichtung: "Es war vor Stratholme, als wir von den Untoten umzingelt wurden. Ihre Anzahl war unermesslich. Welle nach Welle fegte über uns hinweg… und doch stand Alexandros ungebrochen aufrecht wie ein Fels, an dem ihre Brandung sich brach. Sein Ende wurde nicht von den Untoten herbeigeführt, sondern von seinem eigenen Sohn - dem verräterischen Renault -, der den Aschenbringer aufhob und seinem Vater in den Rücken bohrte." Teil 6 Eine Nacherzählung der Schlacht bei Naxxramas von Darion Mograine, erzählt von Atticus Krohl: "Tief in der schwebenden Untotenzitadelle Naxxramas entdeckte ich, was wirklich aus meinem Vater geworden war. Alexandros' Geist war gefoltert und gebrochen worden. Man hatte ihn als Todesritter wiederbelebt, um die Geißel zu verteidigen, die er einst durch seine Arbeit zu zerstören suchte. Sie hatten ihm alles Gute ausgetrieben und nur noch eine bittere, verfallende Hülle übrig gelassen. Zur Verteidigung meines eigenen Lebens war ich gezwungen, seiner verfluchten Existenz ein Ende zu bereiten, zumindest dachte ich das. Die Klinge, die Ihr seht, der Aschenbringer… Er sprach mit der Stimme meines Vaters zu mir." Teil 7 Aus dem Liber Monasteril: "Und so geschah es, dass Darion Mograine, getrieben von der Stimme seines Vaters, den Aschenbringer zum Scharlachroten Kloster brachte, wo er von dem Verrat seines Bruders Renault erfuhr. Das rachsüchtige Phantom von Alexandros Mograine trat aus dem Aschenbringer hervor. Renault bat um Vergebung, und mit einem brutalen Schlag der verderbten Klinge wurde ihm der Kopf von den Schultern getrennt. "Dir wurde vergeben", war Alexandros’ Antwort." Teil 8 Ein Auszug aus Die Schlacht um die Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts: "Die Argentumdämmerung sammelte sich an der Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts und stand gegen die sich drängenden Massen der Geißel. Der Kampf begann und obwohl jeder einzelne von uns tapfer kämpfte, schien es keine Hoffnung auf Sieg zu geben. In unserer dunkelsten Stunde trieb sich Darion MOgraine in dem Bemühen, die verdammte Seele seines Vaters zu befreien, den Aschenbringer in die eigene Brust. Da brach die Seelen der Myriaden von Champions, die unter Kapelle begraben lagen, in einer vernichtenden Explosion reinsten Lichts aus dieser hervor. In diesem Moment war es um unsere Feinde geschehen.” Teil 9 Es gibt viele Berichte über die zweite Schlacht um die Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts. Sie unterscheiden sich in einigen Details, stimmen aber in vielen Punkten überein. Bekannt ist, dass Darion Morgraine mehrere Jahre nach seinem Opfer in der ersten Schlacht um die Kapelle zurückgekehrt war… dieses Mal als potenzieller Eroberer, als Todesritter im Dienst des Lichkönigs. Er traf auf seinen einstigen Verbündeten, den ehemaligen Ritter der Silbernen Hand Tirion Fordring. Am ende wurde Darion unterworfen, obwohl sogar der gefürchtete Lichkönig Arthas persönlich auf dem Schlachtfeld erschien. In einem offensichtlichen Akt der Reue warf Darion Tirion den Aschenbringer zu, der diesen läuterte. Tirion konzentrierte dann seine volle Kraft auf den Lichkönig, der nach einem mächtigen Hieb mit dem unverderbten Aschenbringer gezwungen war, sich zurückzuziehen. Teil 10 Nach der zweiten Schlacht um die Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts blieb der Aschenbringer im Besitz von Tirion Fordring, Hochlord des Argentumkreuzzugs. Um die größten Champions von Azeroth zu ermitteln, rief Tirion zu einem Wettbewerb der Stärke und der Kampfkraft auf, der als Argentumtunier in die Geschichte einging. Wenig später durchbrach Tirions Argentumkreuzzug erfolgreich das Haupttor der Festung des Lichkönigs, der Eiskronenzitadelle. Als sie die Verteidigungsanlagen von Eiskrone belagerten, schloss der Hochlord einen Pakt mit Darion Mograine und seinen Rittern der Schwarzen Klinge. Aus diesem wurde das Äscherne Verdikt, ein vereinter Orden mit dem Ziel, den Lichkönig zu vernichten. Teil 11 Der letzte Ansturm auf die Eiskronenzitadelle rangiert auf den oberen Plätzen unter den legendären Feldzüge der jüngeren Geschichte. Tirion Fordring marschierte an der Seite von einigen der größten Champions von Azeroth und setzte seinen Kreuzzug gegen die Geißel fort, der in einem Großangriff auf den Sitz der Macht des Lichkönigs gipfelte. Dort stellte Tirion erneut Arthas und es herrschte tiefes Schweigen, als der Lärm aufeinandertreffenden Stahls über das eisige Ödland hallte. Auf dem Höhepunkt dieses fieberhaften Kampfes zerschmetterte der Aschenbringer Arthas’ berüchtigtes Schwert Frostgram mit einem einzigen Hieb. Arthas wurde endlich besiegt, und der geläuterte Aschenbringer nahm seinen Platz unter den gefeiertsten und berühmtesten Waffen der gesamten Geschichte Azeroths ein. Galerie Aschenbringer BLZ 2015-10-23.jpg Aschenbringer UI 2015-08-10.jpg|Vorschau auf Interface / UI (10.08.2015) Verwandte Themen * Comic Sonderband: Aschenbringer Quellenangaben Kategorie:Waffe Kategorie:Schwert Kategorie:Artefaktwaffe Kategorie:Klasse: Paladin